Maxwell (NPC)
"Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes." --Maxwell greeting the player before vanishing. Maxwell appears during the beginning of the game, telling the player to start gathering food to not starve. He is the demon who transfers all Characters to the world of Don't Starve. Origin Maxwell has left clues and puzzles in the trailers for Don't Starve, ultimately revealing the secret video Forbidden Knowledge. In the video, Maxwell appears and communicates with Wilson through a radio, offering him secret knowledge, which Wilson gladly accepts, and Maxwell began streaming huge amounts of information into his head. So Wilson started building a mysterious machine with the knowledge given to him. When the machine was finished, he was hsetant to pull the start lever but Maxwell told him 'DO IT', so he pulled the switch and the machine started moving. The machine began rising and taking shape, showing a silhouette of Maxwell, then suddenly demonic hands appeared from the floor and pulled Wilson into a mysterious wilderness world. Maxwell's Message Following a Hidden Link shown in the trailer of Forbidden Knowledge and, if the lever on the machine is clicked, you will then be redirected to a website containing concept art with a message from Maxwell. My, aren’t you clever? You found all of the clues and made your way here. I am both impressed with and repulsed by your perseverance. Or maybe someone told you how to get here. In which case, I am even more impressed! Convincing others to do all of your hard work is the mark of a true intellect. So as long you are here, I have something to share with you. What is the point of doing anything if there is no reward attached? What you have seen so far isn’t the first vision of torment for poor Wilson. In fact, it’s not even the first Wilson. These things are matter of trial and error, you see. Failure and repetition. Death and... well, more death. Mostly his, thankfully. My “associates” at Klei Entertainment have been so kind as to provide us with these early visions of what they so quaintly call “Don’t Starve”. Some of these images did not suit the whims of my taste on a particular day. Others, I am holding in reserve for further adventures. Honestly, sometimes I just make them do things to watch them scurry about. You mortals are quite entertaining! Farewell for now, friends. I have enjoyed our little cat-and-mouse game. We shall have to do this again! ''-Maxwell"'' Related Objects Although Maxwell does not appear in the world afterwards, he places some of his stuff in the world in order to make the world more difficult. In Adventure Mode, Maxwell's Tooth Trap can be found. They are usually hidden behind trees and deal 60 damage when triggered. The Maxwell Statue appears throughout Adventure worlds 5 and 6, it's funcion is mysterious. Mining the statue will cause the player's sanity to drop to 0 immediatly and will spawn 3 Clockwork Bishops or Clockwork Knights . Killing them will bring the player's sanity to 150. Maxwell's Mosquito Trap can be found in Adventure worlds and acts the same as the Bee Mine but also triggers when the player staps on it and spawns Mosquitos instead of Bees. Trivia *Maxwells voice is sounded by a harmonium. *Maxwell's name is a reference to the scientific thought problem "Maxwell's demon" *Maxwell breaks the fourth wall by talking about Klei and even Don't Starve itself. *Maxwell is the only character that name doesn't start with "W". If the playable characters are good and Maxwell bad, they're opposites as "W" is an upside down "M". *In the alpha version of Dont Starve, Maxwell instead said "Say pal, you don't look so good. Don't Starve!" *If you examine Maxwell each character has a quote. **Wilson -"I hate that guy." **Willow -"He is so condescending." **Wendy -"I feel a strange kinship with him." **Wolfgang -"A fancy suit is no match for my muscles." **Wickerbottom- "What a rude gentleman" **WX-78- "HE IS UNKNOWN" **Wes- "..."